


Too cute

by MangaBitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Accents, Affection, Aggression, Alcohol, Anger, Arguing, Attraction, Bar Room Brawl, Blue Eyes, Blushing, Bottom England (Hetalia), Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, British Slang, Butts, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Confrontations, Countries Using Human Names, Cute, DenEng - Freeform, DenUK, Disappointment, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Drinking, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Face Punching, Feels, Fights, Fist Fights, Flirting, Fluff, Foreign Language, Frustration, Gay, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Green Eyes, Healthy Relationships, Height Differences, I Ship It, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, In Public, Injury, Inner Dialogue, Jealousy, Kissing, Late at Night, Love, M/M, Making Up, Male Homosexuality, Mild Language, Minor Injuries, Mischief, Muscles, Past Lives, People Watching, Popularity, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Public Display of Affection, Punching, Punk England (Hetalia), Rage, Regret, Rivalry, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self-Reflection, Shock, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Strength, Swearing, Talking, Teasing, Threats, Touching, Trouble, Vikings, Walk Into A Bar, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yaoi, seme denmark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Denmark didn't really look for trouble, he just didn't like anyone touching his things. Especially when people tried to lay their hands on his boyfriend. But England is an understanding boyfriend.





	Too cute

**Author's Note:**

> Cause your too sexy beautiful and everybody wants a taste. That's why, I still get jealous

Arthur cussed and clicked his teeth as he dragged Mathias out of the door of the bar roughly. Holding onto his muscular form like a vice, making sure not to let go of him. Knowing what would happen if he did. He didn't exactly want to get banned from his local bars because of someone else's bad behaviour, it was only lucky enough that he was friendly with the bartender.

He had no idea how things had gone from a pleasant and playful evening with so much optimism, yet things had gone so wrong so fast. He had no idea that Mathias would do such a thing. Yes he was known for his immature behaviour and obliviousness, but that did not mean that Mathias was by any means an idiot. He just tended to be clueless and was led by his emotions.

Luckily Arthur was able act as the peacemaker and voice of reason before any more violence took place. He had been rather drunk earlier but sobered up somewhat after trouble had shown itself. Now wondering if drinking had been a good idea had he known this would unfold during the evening. Usually he had a gut instinct for this sort of thing but today he had pushed it to the back of his mind.

Now he really wished he had listened to his gut and paid more attention to the possible trouble that he could face. If he had known then maybe this sort of thing could have been avoided. Mathias was yelling in Danish, lashing about with his fists in a furious manner. Though when Mathias got angry his words tended to mash together, he could make out the words "asshole" and "Piece of shit".

His tone was like venom and spitting out threats and anger like knives. He knew if he let go that Mathias would storm into the bar and beat the shit out of those guys, without a doubt putting them in hospital. Arthur didn't fancy ending up in the police station or a hospital room this evening, so it was best to leave when things were still repairable instead of an unfix-able mess.

His accent got stronger and the tone of his voice got thicker and louder. Which made it hard for anyone to understand unless they spoke fluent Danish. Let's just say the filter was off with this one. Instead of biting his tongue and avoiding the situation when he was annoyed or in an uncomfortable situation, Mathias saw red and flew into a rage. Desperate to protect his partner.

He had a red mark on his cheek which was now swollen, having been punched in the face earlier. His clothes now messy, a bust lip and a sore face. Pretty much what you would expect from a fight. Given he was an ex Viking and a Baltic, he had inhuman strength and hard to control when angry. When Mathias was seriously enraged, he saw red and it was hard for him to act rationally.

Very few people were able to calm down Mathias in these situations, aside from Norway. They tended to avoid him and let him work out his anger in his own way, usually trying to make him do something productive. Anything that would keep him from doing something that would end with someone else getting hurt. Though Mathias was not a violent person, he was a passionate one.

But luckily, Arthur could handle him when he was like this. Having still retained his strength from his earlier punk/ pirate years as a nation. However, given his nation was generally neutral, he had no use for it. Until now that is. He had been able to handle himself for years, but understood the value of allies. That strength now allowed him to keep Mathias in line.

Since Mathias was visiting his place this time, they had decided to go out to a bar on a date. As it was not often they went out together what with their duties and the long-distance relationship. Often going for the simpler activities like watching movies together or going out to dinner together. When Arthur used to visit Mathias, they would get drunk at home unless the Nordics were home.

Arthur did not think it polite to cause a riot in their home while playing guest, so he would try finding a quieter activity or go out. But staggering home while drunk and having rough sex afterwards had happened before. Lets just say the morning after had been awkward and yet became a regular. Though he had his own, Arthur felt like he had made a bigger family after getting to know the other Nordics.

However, when they went out together Mathias got possessive over Arthur. Not in a creepy way mind you, but he tended to watch Arthur closely like any partner would. Making sure nobody got too friendly with England. Due to his natural baby-face and nice ass, Arthur was naturally popular with both sexes. The natural charm was something he had just been born with, ever since the birth of his nation so many centuries ago.

Mathias was well aware of how attractive Arthur was, he had known this since they were small nations. Puberty had done a good job of him, though he was not flamboyant, movie model attractive. There was a charm about Arthur that could not be put into words, he just carried this air of seductiveness that drew suitors in like a moth to a flame.

As to how this whole situation had happened, some guys had gotten too friendly with Arthur, which Mathias didn't like. But what person ever tolerated someone else flirting with their significant other, nobody that's who. This situation ended up turning into a fist fight as Mathias had protected him from the possible rivals. Making sure they knew to back off.

" _Hold dine haender vaek fra min mand, dit stykke lort_!" Mathias growled fiercely. His icy blue eyes sharp and fierce, almost predatory. His Viking side having started to show its face. When he was like this, he was capable of killing a man if need be. He had seen them looking at Arthur, knowing what was on their minds. He would never let anyone take his man away from him. He didn't care whom the gender was, he was confront them on their attraction to his lover.

They had tried to make a move and try their luck, which he was not going to let happen. They didn't actually care about England, their eyes had said it all. To them, England was a booty call. They weren't considering a relationship with Arthur, but even if they were he was off limits. Like hell he was going to let them try to sink their claws into him.

Arthur had finally managed to drag him out of the bar and pulled off of his boyfriend, panting heavily under his breath. However, he punched him in the face to calm him down. In the cheek that had been punched by another guy earlier on. An annoyed look on his face as he did so, his eyes filled with frustration and anger "The bloody hell Mathias? We came out for drinks, why did you start a fight?!" he snapped defiantly.

Mathias huffed, his eyes still filled with silent anger "Those fuckers need to learn to keep their hands off!" he growled. He knew what their intentions towards England were, like hell he was going to let that happen. How did Arthur expect him to act rationally when someone was trying to hone in on his boyfriend? Like hell he was going to stand by and watch that happen.

Arthur softened, he had planned to politely turn them down when Mathias interrupted them and got aggressive. He was not exactly pleased at his partners behaviour and actions while out in public. "What? You don't think I can handle myself?" he scoffed. Denmark had been one of the many nations to know him when he was a small nation after all. He knew that he was a tough cookie and no pushover.

Mathias frowned, oh how he loved Arthur, but he could be such a dense idiot sometimes. He then reached out to grab Arthur's face with his gloved hands, his icy blue eyes staring into Arthur's green orbs. "Ingen, I think your too cute for your own good søde kinder" he replied firmly. Arthur was no fool, he carried centuries of wisdom much like himself. But sometimes he was naïve to situations around him.

He was so polite when out socializing that he was unaware to danger or trouble. Seemingly assuming that everyone around him had a polite and friendly aura about them, having no negative morals. This is what made Mathias worry, how naive Arthur could be to certain situations around him. Unaware of the dangers or threats that could be around him.

Arthur blushed, the impact of Mathias's words hitting him deeply. He had never considered the situation from Mathias's point of view. He had simply been jealous and protected his lover from some flirty asshole. He smirked in amusement, and people made fun of him for being clueless. Placing his hands over Mathias's affectionately "Your one to talk, a lot of girls were checking you out too" he scoffed.

Due to being a foreigner as well as his blue eyes and blonde hair Mathias was really popular. For whatever reason his female citizens were very aroused by the presence of a foreigner. Which would also anger a few of his male citizens due to the threat of another male arousing the interest of their partners. Which had only added to the tension of the fight.

Mathias blinked, staring at Arthur in confused silence then simply shrugged as a response "I wouldn't know, you're the cutest person I know. Why would I look anywhere else?" he replied bluntly. Any woman could throw themselves at him, and he would be completely unaware of their interest in him. He was a dedicated partner and loyal to whomever he was with.

Stunned by his reply, Arthur couldn't help but laugh. Mathias was a seriously cheesy git but at least he was honest about how he felt. Something he could appreciate, as it showed he wasn't afraid to show his opinion. "Mushy git" he teased, absentmindedly stroking one of Mathias's hands with his finger. But he loved him, regardless of how rowdy or stubborn he could get.

Mathias pouted playfully, but he was glad to see that Arthur was no longer mad. Knowing that they were better again, that they both understood each other's feelings. That their troubles were over. "Fandme ja" he teased. Like Arthur would be as happy as they were now if he wasn't the loudmouthed, mischievous troublemaker that he was. Knowing that underneath the guy that loved bar brawls, he had a heart of gold.

Arthur then leaned forward, raising himself a little to reach Mathias's height. Though it could be a bother sometimes he had never really minded it. The two kissing playfully under the stars and row of streetlights above them. The previous tension in the air now gone. Everything feeling light and sweet again, happy to have one another.

Mathias had now calmed down and reverted back to his more affectionate and playful state. The loveable dork that he was more infamous for being by the other nations. However, he was still sulky after what had happened in the bar and was behaving clingy towards Arthur. Not wanting to let him go after what had happened earlier in the bar.

After making up and sorting out their problems, the two headed down the dimly lit street for some much-needed drunk food. Mathias taking Arthur's hand in his own and holding it tightly. Walking down the street together, the air feeling cleaner and the atmosphere happier. Denmark taking England's hand and holding it tight, intertwining their fingers together affectionately. The night was still young and there was plenty of fun to be had.

**Hold dine haender vaek fra min mand, dit stykke lort-Keep your hands off my man you piece of shit**

**Ingen-No**

**søde kinder-sweet cheeks**

**Fandme ja-Damn right**

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two dorks


End file.
